The sport of basketball continues to be increasingly popular at all levels of play. Children start at a very early age to “shoot baskets”, and the best of them will ultimately play organized competitive basketball for many years and may even achieve the level of playing professional basketball. At all levels of play, one of the keys to success is the ability to make a high percentage of goals and with the advent of the three-point goal and with the increased importance of free-throw shooting, improved shooting accuracy is important.
Even gifted athletes have found that the only proven way to improve shooting accuracy is dedication and hard work. In other words, the only way to improve shooting accuracy is to practice and attain a level of shooting confidence that will enable the athlete to perform more successfully no matter at what level the athlete is competing.
Therefore, whether an individual strives to play at a high school, college, or professional level, there is a need for practice or training aid that will enable the individual to improve his or her shooting accuracy.